Young mutant justice
by Fiona Dragonfire's
Summary: Crossover between x-men evolution, x-men movies, Young justice, and the original static shock.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my version of season 3 of Young justice with a crossover of x-men evolution, and x-men the movies. Also I will be introducing the original story line of Static Shock showed for Warner Brothers.

**_Welcome to the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters..._**

One day when all the Xavier students went on a training expedition when a guy in a red and yellow suit fell from the sky of blue electricity. Everyone looked shock and weirded out, even Logan looked worried. Okay, Logan looked board and Storm looked really worried. Mr. McCoy was the first to shake the look of shock off his face and begin helping the guy out. After the whole thing registered in my head, I looked up at the remaining blue lightning and scanned for the chemical balance. It resembled the teleportation formula Forge made when he was in school. However, there was a distinct difference in formula; Forge miscalculated a needed ingreadiant that this one had, thus creating teleportation.

After I finish scanning the formula I went to help Mr. McCoy, who now was being helped by Storm and Logan. Once Dr. McCoy said we could lift him some of the others finally woke up and screams all at once.

"Forge..."

" Wasn't me this time...I hope?" Forge said with confusion.

"Wasn't him, formulas were different...could you help." I said.

Scott and Peter movied forward to help carry him to the mansion. Okay yes Peter could movie the guy on his own, but Mr. McCoy didn't wan't to risk further injury if any. When we finally got him to the medical bay, Mr. McCoy ran tests to make sure nothing was broken or worse. Mr. Xavier then came down right when I was running the computer x-Ray machine. Once everything was done the guy woke up screaming.

" Artemis is so gonna kill me."

"who's Artemis?" I asked while everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

" My girl...wait who are you, where am I?" The boy asked.

"Took ya long enough..." Said Toad.

"Welcome to the Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters, I am Professor Xavier. This is Kit, Toad, Peter, Jean,and Scott." Said Mr. Xavier with a smile.

"Okay, but where am I?" Asked the boy.

"Well you are in Bayville, New York." Said Jean.

"Before you ask another question who may you be?" I asked.

"Before you ask I am Kit." I said with a tired tone.

"Kid flash, and how did you know what I was thinking?" The boy asked.

"Well after the first couple of questions there is only a few left so I guessed." I answered back.

"Okay...so what is this place really?" Asked Kid Flash.

"A place were all mutants can freely be themselves, and learn to control their mutations." Professor Xavier said.

" Mutants there is no..." Kid Flash began right as Mr. McCoy walked back in.

"What were you going to say?" Said Scott with a smile.

"Okay...I sort of believe you, but I need more proof.

to be continued.


	2. Authors note

_First off I would like to apologize for not updating in a while something came up so I am pre warning at this moment my chapters will be a while updating. Secondly I would like to thank kelly102, santoro613, and readingisdabest for the reviews. Finally I recieved a review from anon that pointed out to me that DC nation did have mutants aka meta humans, as well as some other points, I would gladly like to thank anon for correcting me so thank you. I also wish to say I have only watched some version of marvel and DC, thus I wish to inform others that I am not a huge comic book fan because manly I can't find them where I live. Thanks for listening and hopefully I will get a chapter up tonight._


	3. Chapter 2

**"Okay...so what is this place really?" Asked Kid Flash.**

**"A place were all mutants can freely be themselves, and learn to control their mutations." Professor Xavier said.**

**" Mutants there is no..." Kid Flash began right as Mr. McCoy walked back in.**

**"What were you going to say?" Said Scott with a smile.**

**"Okay...I sort of believe you, but I need more proof." Said Kid Flash.**

chapter 2

Logan came into the medical bay stared at the Kid Flash with an unsettling look.

"You want proof kid, then come this way." Said Logan motioning for Kid Flash to follow him outside.

Kid flash, and the rest of us went outside to where everyone else was getting ready to play mutant ball. Jean, Scott, and Peter ran off to play mutant ball; while the professor, Kid Flash, Logan, and I sat down and began to watch the mutan game begin. Storm was down at the field with judging the game. It looked like it was a battle of the ages; older students, against younger students. Kid Flash looked extremely confused when he asked.

" So...were watching a baseball game?"

"No...were watching mutant ball." I said with a laught.

"Mutant what now?" Asked Kid Flash with a weird look.

" Just shut up and watch." Logan said with an angry attituded.

I smiled as Mr. McCoy called out "let's play ball".

Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Pietro, Blob, Lance, Evan, Wanda, Alex, and Toad were on the field getting ready for the younger kids team. Basically it is literally the battle of the ages. Bobby, Sam, Jubilation, Amara, Rahne, Roberto, Ray, Jamie,Tabitha, Laura, Xi'an, and Hisako were getting ready and lined up for them to bat. Jean took to the pitchers mound, Pietro was in the right field, Wanda was in the left, Scott was third base, Kurt was second, and Evan was first baseman. Alex was short stop, and Blob was catcher. On the other team the first to bat was our very own Bobby the Iceman Drake.

When Bobby stepped up to the plate and turned his bat to ice. Jean wound up the pitch and threw it. Bobby was about to hit it when Jean used her telekinesis to move the baseball so he wouldn't hit the baseball. This happened one more time earning a second strike. The third time Bobby waited until barely th last second befor hitting it above and over Jeans head, Kurt then teleported and caught the baseball. This went back and forth each team either reciving a few home runs, and sometime reciving nothing at all. The rest of the students were cheering for their team.

When the game was finished everyone was laughting and joking around while walking toward us. Kid Flash looked like he had been hit with a pair of Toad's very worn socks. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes resembled bugzies from the movie bed time stories. He keept staring untile well let's just say five words "Toad plus fly near face " kinda spooked Kid Flash out of his oh my gosh mutants live in New York thoughts, because he fell off the seat.

After everyone was done laughing we went inside to clean up so we can eat the dinner Storm had went inside early to fix. Once we were chowin down Proffeser Xavier decided to open conversation with the new found speedster.

" So Mr. Wess, I know you have questions so would you like to ask them now while everyone is present?"

After swallowing a bite of chicken the road runner said, "Sure that would be great."

He took a swig of pop and sai, "I would like to know all your names for starters."

" I am professor Xavier, to your left is Jean, Scott, Warren, Piotr, Remny, Rogue, Kitty, Lance, Pietro, Wanda, Fred, Toad, Ororo, and Logan. To your right is Forge, Luara, Kit, Tabitha, Amara, Alex, Rahne, Roberto, Bobby, Sam, Jubilation, Xi'an, Hisako, Jami, and Mr. McCoy. On the other side starting from my right is Kurt, John, Eric, Jeanne, Neena, Paige, Calvin, Lorna, Suzanne, Armado, Sean, Alison, Sarah, Danielle, Tessa, Megan, Namor, Daggor, Ariel, Sooraya, Hope, Paras, Callie, Max, Dallas, Aurelie, Mark, Jordan, Carter, and Jay." Said the Proffeessor with pride in his voice.

"Is that everyone?" Asked Kid Flash.

"Everyone as in x men, or as in mutant?" I asked.

"Either..." Said Kid Flash.

"Not even close for both of them Bub." Said Logan with a smirk.

"Wow.." Said Kid Flash.

" So by any chance other than Wess, and Kid Flash what is your name?" I asked while looking into his eyes.

" Well I can gather since you guys told me your real names I can tell you mine... My name is Wally Wess." Wally said.

I could tell Wally had more questions, but look like he was trying to find a good way to ask. I know earlier I could just read his mind, but the Professor said it would be better if I let him tell us on his own. He looked confused, and worried about something to be honest I am a horrible telepath when it comes to jumbled thoughts. Soon dinner was over, and Scott had to ask.

"Any one up for a danger room session?"

"In other words any one up to loose their dinner." Bobby said with a weird face.

All of us laughed at the upset look from Scott so I decided to make things worse for him.

"Scott take it from me never eat then go to do danger room session you are worse than Logan in the morning session."

"What's that supose to mean Kit?" Asked Logan with a weird smirk.

"Oh nothing Logan noth...ing...at aaaaaallllllllll." I said to him.

Everyone including Logan laughed at the huge irony of my joke to Scott. To be honest usually Logan is not usually fully awake in morning sessions so it is leasher time, but when he does wake up well run.

**To be continued...**

**so hey and thanks for reading Happy Easter, and God Bless everyone. **


End file.
